Spilled Coffee
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Will struggles to keep her anger in check while working a patrol shift with her annoying co-worker, Sergeant Brent Decker. When Brent crosses a line, Will finds the perfect solution: her scalding hot cup of coffee.


**"Spilled" Coffee**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or any of the characters.

**Time Period: **Fourteen years after the end of the second season.

* * *

"Decker, turn your music down. The entire city of Heatherfield can hear it," Will said as she smoothly stopped the patrol car at a red light. She glanced at her co-worker Sergeant Brent Decker whose earbuds were practically falling out of his ears. His head drifted lazily back and forth to the far-too-loud (and obnoxious) beat of the Weird Al song.

"Sorry, Olsen, did you say something?" Decker's finger gingerly slid over the volume control on his digital music player. He returned Will's gaze, his lips curling into a wide, sly smirk.

"I told you to turn down that crap you call music," she retorted, reaching into the cup holder and swiftly grabbing her warm, styrofoam coffee cup.

Looking down into the murky depths of her cup, Will took a sip, savoring the strong and slightly sweet taste of the drink. Her eyes returned to Decker as she set her beverage back in its former spot. His face was slightly scrunched up, which in Will's opinion, gave him the appearance of an irate body builder.

"My music isn't crap. And I'll listen to it as loud as I want." The folds in his tanned skin smoothed out. He shot her that annoying smirk again, his fingers shifting over the volume switch for a second time. The music became more audible, and Will could make out the thumping bass and the shrill wail of the guitar. Then there was the nasally sound of Weird Al's voice...

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Turn. it. down." Will growled through gritted teeth. She could feel her shoulders stiffening like an angry cat's. Her hands tautened on the steering wheel. She glared at Decker, her eyes ablaze with irritation.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Now you can!" Will extended an arm to the passenger's seat and snatched Decker's digital music player away from him, placing it at the far end of her seat. She grinned triumphantly, ignoring the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

"Geez, Olsen, PMS much?"

"Shut up!" She drew in calm, slow breaths, hoping that it would relax her. Will focused on the sensation of her breathing, the feeling of inhaling and exhaling. Her muscles unclenched and her hands loosened on the steering wheel. She felt at ease...

But then something occurred to her. The light still hadn't changed. And she and Decker were the back-up team for an undercover drug deal. They only had a few minutes to drive to the intersection of 11th and Brighton.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Will bit her lip, holding back a groan. How had she let her anger make her forget something so important? Their arrival at a crime scene was going to be delayed and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Crap!_ she thought, feeling tempted to bury her face in the steering wheel. Instead, Will concentrated on the glowing red light. She scowled at it, as if the action would change her situation. She felt her body tensing again. Heat flared in the pit of her stomach.

"Why won't the stupid light change?! We've got a drug bust to get to, and – and –" she paused. Warmth flooded her cheeks. Will wouldn't have been surprised if they were as red as her hair.

"Lights and sirens, Olsen. Lights and sirens." Decker's smug remark cut through her anger.

"BITE ME!"

"I thought that was Matt's job."

Will flushed an even darker shade of red, but it wasn't out of embarrassment. She glowered at her colleague, her hands slowly contracting into fists. Growling, she let her fingers fall away from the steering wheel and retrieved her coffee cup. She raised her arm above Decker's head and poured the coffee onto him in one swift motion. The brown beverage flowed down the side of his face, cascading towards his neck and shoulders.

"Owwww! Are you out of your mind? Why the _fuck_ did you do that?" Decker cried, grimacing in pain.

"Because you don't know how to shut your mouth in a serious situation."

"Hey, I was being helpful! I gave you a suggestion."

"_Suggestion?_ Suggestion my ass! Not to mention you were bugging me earlier and you didn't stop."

"Well, sorryyy that you have such a bad temper!"

"I don't have a bad temper! _You_ never know when to be serious!"

"I – I –" Decker stammered. He looked at her thoughtfully while massaging his head and fussing over his hair. He groaned in defeat. "You're right. You win, okay?"

Will didn't respond. She just set down her cup, sighing and watching as Decker raked his hands through his messy chestnut colored locks. She shook her head again, feeling regretful. Perhaps she had overreacted a little...

Decker winced suddenly, causing Will to bite her lip. Had she really hurt him that badly? Well, the coffee _had_ been hot... "Decker, I'm sorry. That was dumb of me," she said, offering him a sheepish smile.

"No kidding, but it's all right. I'm sorry for taking things too far."

"Apology accepted, Dee." She reached over and lightly rubbed his head. "You okay, Sarge?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Cool. Let's go kick some drug dealer butt!" Will cheered enthusiastically. She activated the lights and sirens, speeding through the red light with gusto and giving Decker a broad smile.

* * *

"There's my favorite policewoman," Matt addressed Will as she entered the living room later that afternoon.

"Hey, you." She met him in the center of the room, grinning. He held his arms out for a hug, but she held up a finger, telling him to wait. She gestured to her hips with the other hand. "Gun belt. Remember what happened the last time you tried to hug me?"

"Oh!" He nodded, trying not to wince. "Right. You don't want to collide with that thing. Otherwise, well, you know..."

"Yeah, pain. Aren't heavy weapons fun?"

"Maybe. But the impact is a killer when they hit you."

"Not for long." Will removed her gun belt and murmured, "_Quintessence!_" under her breath. She watched as the belt became airborne and zoomed past them, traveling up the stairs and curving in the direction of her's and Matt's bedroom. "All better."

Beaming, he gathered her into his arms, crushing his body to hers and letting out a satisfied groan. Will bit back a laugh, masking her amusement by kissing Matt. His reaction surprised her. He kissed her amorously, catching her off guard. Shrugging it off, Will sighed against his mouth and busied her hands, entangling them in his hair.

After a few minutes Matt pulled away, his grip loosening. Will gazed at him and smiled. "What was that for?"

He scratched his head, his cheeks turning pink. "I missed you today."

"Awww," she crooned. "I missed you, too. How was your day?"

"Exhausting," he said with a sigh. She gave Matt an inquiring look, gripping him at the waist and backing him up against the couch. He lay down and patted the spot next to him.

"How come?" Will asked. She settled beside him on the squishy cushions and cuddled up to him.

"We did a lot. First there was the stay-at-home dads playgroup. That was nice. Relaxing, as usual. Then we went to the zoo and got lunch and ice cream. That wasn't the best idea. Travis went berserk..." Matt paused, cringing.

Will laughed, resting her head on his chest. "Typical Travis. What else? There's no way that's the worst of it. Travis and ice cream may be a bad combination, but that doesn't always lead to exhaustion."

"Uh, let's see... I kept him from banging on the glass of the monkey's display case multiple times, prevented Kaley from strangling him when he did that, and ran after him from exhibit to exhibit. And did I mention that ice cream makes him berserk?"

"Aw, Matt." Will's hands framed his face. She kissed him. "No wonder you're so tired."

His grasp tightened on her. "Yeah. I had to take a nap. Woke up about an hour ago."

"Did that help?"

"Yeah."

"What about the kids?"

"Passed out on the loveseat when we got home. They're still sleeping." He waved his arm, gesturing to the other side of the room.

"Oh," she said, shocked that she hadn't noticed her children earlier. Raising her head, Will looked across the room. The sight in front of her almost made her jaw drop. Kaley and Travis were sprawled out on the loveseat, their arms twined around one another. As if that weren't enough, Travis's head was nestled on Kaley's shoulder.

"Matt," Will prompted, raising an eyebrow. "Did you put something in their lunch?"

"No." He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"They're never like this. And you said that Kaley almost –"

"– They made up after we left the zoo," Matt cut her off.

"Wow." Her eyes widened as she scrutinized her snuggling children. She redirected her gaze in his direction.

"I know. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Matt caressed Will's waist, causing her to relax beneath his touch. "So, how was your day, Will?"

"Ummm..." she paused, looking for the right word. "_Interesting._ I accidentally "spilled" coffee on Decker's head."

"_Accidentally?_ How do you accidentally spill coffee on someone's head?"

She sneered. "I dunno. If they annoy you enough it sort of just happens."

He snorted. "Yeah right. What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

Will sighed. "Okay." She looked him straight in the eye and recounted the memory, hitting him when he laughed, and grinning when he said that Decker was "way out of line."

"Decker is really something," Matt commented, rolling his eyes when Will had finished.

"I can think of some more colorful descriptions."

"I bet you can, babe."

She traced arbitrary designs on his back, sighing when he stroked the nape of her neck. "I'm just mean."

"No, Decker's obnoxious."

"You've got that right." Will clasped Matt's hand and dragged it back to her waist. Her head came to settle on his shoulder.

"Will, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that you'll never accidentally "spill" coffee on my head," his voice sounded slightly pained.

Will chuckled, her body quivering against Matt's. "I promise. And, honey, I wouldn't spill coffee on you. I'd spill tea. It gets hotter."

Matt burst into laughter and held her to him, his clutch restrictive. "I'm holding you hostage 'til you take that back," he growled blithely.

"Idiot," she retorted, nuzzling his neck. "Seriously, Matt, I wouldn't do that to you. It's a Decker thing. You're safe."

"He really has it coming."

"Yes. Yes, he does."

They laughed silently, talking once they had recovered, and generating ideas on how Will could get revenge on her annoying co-worker, smiling and enjoying themselves the entire time.

* * *

Author's Note: I've had the idea of Will dumping coffee on Decker's head for the past few months. I'm glad that I was finally able to do something with it. It tortured me day and night, I tell you. It even affected my bowling game and made me get gutter balls. Pathetic!

-sighs- I've been really busy lately so that's why you haven't seen a fic from me in **over two months**. I'm still a little tied down at the moment, but I was able to find the time to post this little drabbleshot. I know that I have a couple of messages to respond to. (I'm sorry, WildeEngel! :[) I'll get back to those as soon as possible. :) That won't be hard at all, seeing as I have Thanksgiving break coming up. Yay!! -dances- :D

Moving on... The ending of this fic was bratty. I'm not even kidding you. It was impossible to write. I wrote three different endings before finally settling on this one. But I'm not fully happy with it. It seems rushed and/or abrupt. Would you guys mind giving me some honest and respectful feedback on the endings in both sections/parts of the fic? Thanks! :)

I hope you all enjoyed reading about my first W.i.t.c.h. original character, Brent Decker. I've put a lot of thought into him. I even filled out a character development questionnaire to give him flaws and a background and everything! One of his flaws is that he has a thing for annoying/joking around with people (for his own amusement), and he often takes things too far. As Will mentioned, there are times when he doesn't make an effort to be serious, but I think if he were in a situation where someone's well being was concerned - or if danger was a factor - then he would stop joking instantly.

Next on board is an angsty Post-"S is for Self" oneshot. I'm hoping to write this before Tuesday when I leave for California (I'll be spending Thanksgiving with my extended family), but if I don't then I'll work on it when I get home. In any case, you'll see it relatively soon.

As usual, thanks to everyone who faves and reviews . I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
